Wilfred Bakes A Cake
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Requested story. Selena teaches Wilfred how to bake a cake. Wilfred is all to eager for her to show him and Romance blooms between the two.


It was evening in the Philip Spencer family was gathered at the dining table enjoying a delicious strawberry cake made by their guest, Selena. It was several layers of strawberries and cream. The King and Queen looked to really be enjoying the cake. "The flavour is amazing, it's sweet but not too strong. You really know how to make a fine cake." The King said with a smile. "Yes, she really does. Where did you learn to cook like this?" The Queen asked curiously. "It was all self taught, I always had an interest in baking." Wilfred listened in to the conversation with much interest, he too was really enjoying Selena's cake. Wilfred found himself hardly able to take his eyes off of Selena as his eyes kept traveling back towards her. In the time Selena had stayed at Philip Chateau, Wilfred slowly developed feelings for her. Seeing Selena's happy smiling face infront of him, Wilfred knew she was the one he wanted to be with.

They continued to enjoy the night as they talked amongst themselves and enjoyed the cake and some drinks.

The next morning, Wilfred couldn't get Selena off his mind all night. Wilfred wanted to get closer to her and so he formed a plan to spend some time with her; having the day off from his royal duties, Wilfred thought it would be perfect. Wilfred quickly went to locate Selena to get his plans into action. Wilfred ambled towards Selena's room when he just saw her stepping out of the room. "Perfect!" Wilfred smiled a little from seeing Selena and he quickly raced over to her. Selena noticed Wilfred approaching her and she smiled kindly to him. "Good morning, Your Highness." Wilfred froze a little from being called 'Your Highness' he wished Selena could just call him 'Wilfred'. "Selena, I have something I would like to ask you." Selena looked on curiously, she noticed Wilfred wasn't acting quite himself as his cheeks were redder than usual.

"Yes?" Selena smiled as she awaited to hear what he had to say. Wilfred fidgeted a little as he looked at her. "I really liked your cake, so I was hoping maybe..." Selena couldn't but giggle a little at how adorable he was being at that moment; Wilfred definitely wasn't being his usual self. "Please, will you teach me how to bake a cake?" Wilfred held his breath as he waited for Selena to answer. Selena wasn't quite expecting to be asked by a Prince to teach them how to bake a cake but there was no way she was about to refuse Wilfred and so Selena eagerly accepted. "I'm surprised to see you so interested in baking all of a sudden but of course, I'd love to teach you." Selena smiled and Wilfred let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you..." Wilfred felt like a huge weight was just lifted from his chest; he was worried she would refuse but the fact she accepted made Wilfred incredibly happy. "Shall we head to the kitchen now?" Wilfred looked eager to get started right away as he grabbed Selena's hand. Selena jumped from the touch of Wilfred's hand on hers, "Oh, sure." Selena was a little lost for words, she didn't expect Wilfred to grab her hand like that and to be looking at her so adoringly. Wilfred then started to head to the kitchen while holding Selena's hand. "His hand is so warm..." Selena said under her breath, she squeezed his hand softly and he squeezed back in return making Selena's heart flutter.

They reached the kitchen and Wilfred released his grip on her hand, Selena didn't quite know why but it made her feel a little sad. Wilfred started grabbing various things from around the kitchen that he thought might be used in cake baking and Selena watched him with amusement. "Prince Wilfred..." She giggled a little from seeing some of the things he had grabbed. "You can't use this in a cake, or this. Selena pointed at several of the things he placed on the kitchen bench. Wilfred listened curiously and looked at to what Selena was pointing at. "Really?" Wilfred tilted his head confused. "Yes, really. We are trying to bake a cake not a full course meal." Wilfred blushed and looked away, he was so eager to get started that he grabbed just about everything he could find and set it out on the bench. "It's alright, you have never done this before. I'll teach you how to bake a simple chocolate cake." Selena said cheerily and Wilfred nodded his head, his cheeks still slightly read from his embarrassment. Selena put all the unnecessary things back in there place and kept out what would be needed. "Okay first make sure you have all the necessary ingredients." Selena pointed to what was on the bench and Wilfred looked at it curiously. "I see. So this is what gets used to make a cake." Wilfred picked up a few of the things and looked them over.

"Now make sure you put the right amount of every ingredient in. You don't want too much or too little or it might turn out badly. Make sure to taste it too, to see if you are happy with it." Selena started saying all the basics to baking a cake and Wilfred made sure to catch every word, he looked like a little kid being taught something for the first time.

Selena had got Wilfred to put all the ingredients in for the chocolate cake and it was now time to start mixing the ingredients in the bowl. "Here's the mixer, keep mixing until its a nice fluffly texture." Selena said and Wilfred nodded. Wilfred turned the mixer on and got started, Selena then went to go gather the necessary ingredients for the icing.

"Ahhh!" Wilfred yelled out. When Selena stepped away from Wilfred it appeared he got out of control with the mixer and it sent the cake batter flying all over the place. "Huh?" Selena turned around to see Wilfred covered in the cake mix, she hurriedly rushed over to Wilfred and turned the mixer off. Selena could hardly contain her laughter at seeing him covered in chocolate cake batter. "How did this happen?" A few giggles escaped her lips. Wilfred began to pout from the mess he made. "...I thought if I turned the mixer to a higher setting it might make it go quicker..." Wilfred looked at Selena with his sad eyes, "But I guess I was wrong..." Selena chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay we can just start over, but you sure did make a mess of yourself." Selena eyed off his face and shirt which was covered in the batter. "Maybe you should go clean up before we can continue." Selena said and Wilfred shook his head and instead took his shirt off. "It's okay, I'll just take it off for now." Selena's eyes widened from seeing his broad shoulders and muscular chest infront of her, her mouth hanged open, Selena found herself unable to look away. Wilfred chuckled at her staring at his body. "Like what you see?" Wilfred teased her. "Huh?" Selena was brought back to reality from his voice; Selena noticed how Wilfred was looking at her and she realized she must have been staring for a long time. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare!" Selena said and looked away blushing madly. Selena felt her heart beat furiously, she held onto her chest, Selena didn't know why she always felt this way when she was around Wilfred. Selena regained her composure and got Wilfred to redo the cake batter, all the while her heart wouldn't stop beating at an alarming pace due to being so close to his bare chest. "That's good. Keep it at that speed." Selena said while she watched Wilfred closely as he once again attempted to mix the cake batter.

Finally, the cake mix was done and was poured into a pan before being placed in the oven. Selena smiled happily at Wilfred. "Yay! You did it." Selena cheered to Wilfred and he stared at her face making her suddenly feel nervous. "What's wrong?" Selena asked shyly and Wilfred inched in closer to her making her heart nearly stop. Wilfred reached out a hand towards her face, "Sorry, you have some of the cake mix on your nose." Wilfred said and wiped it off from her nose. "T-Thanks!" Selena couldn't believe what had just happened, she wasn't quite sure what he was doing at first but it really got her heart going and she felt hot all over. Wilfred smiled at her rosy cheeks. "...You look beautiful." Wilfred said while he smiled at Selena, a smile he'd only show to her. Selena was shocked to hear him say that but she felt a overwhelming happiness welling inside her. Selena's emotions were all over the place, though she didn't want to admit it, Selena found herself falling in love with the prince; all the time she has spent with him had just made her feelings for him grow more and more. Selena finally realized what the feelings were that had been plaguing her body and mind, Selena felt a calm spread through herself and now she had to work a way on how she could come out and confess her feelings to him as Selena couldn't see herself spending her life with anyone but Wilfred.

Selena showed Wilfred how to prepare the icing for the cake as they waited for it to finishing baking In the oven. After waiting some time the cake was finally ready and so Selena showed Wilfred how to place the icing on the cake. "Great! You did it." Selena cheered happily at Wilfred and he looked impressed. "Wow, that was amazing. So that's how cakes are made..." Selena chuckled at how adorable he was acting. "Yep, this was just a simple cake though. Some cakes really take a lot of effort to make." Wilfred tilted his head curiously as he thought of something. "Like the cake we ate last night?" Wilfred asked and Selena looked a bit confused. "What do you mean?" Selena asked. "Did it take you a lot of effort to make it?" Wilfred asked Selena earnestly and her face immediately grew hot. "Oh, um... Maybe just a little." She said shyly and Wilfred smiled kindly at her; he appreciated the effort she put in to making his family such a wonderful cake, it only made his feelings for her grow even deeper. "Well, I guess that's it. The cake is finished." Selena looked sadly at the cake, she was happy to have spent the time together with him and was sad it was over so soon. "Thank you. I really am glad you took the time to teach me." Wilfred said kindly, he was so happy to have had the chance to spend the time with her and he adored how enthusiastic she was about baking. "Yeah..." Selena softly sighed. Wilfred noticed she was looking a little down and so he thought of something to cheer her up. "Hey, Selena..." Wilfred placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump a little and look straight at him. "Why don't we go on a picnic and enjoy the cake we just baked, together?" Wilfred was looking so affectionately at her that Selena thought she might melt under his warm gaze. "I... I'd love to!" Selena answered happily, every moment she spent with him just made her want him more. "Great, there's a nice spot that I know of on the royal grounds where no one can disturb us." Just the thought of being alone with Wilfred made Selena's heart beat faster than normal.

Wilfred cleaned himself off and put on a change of clothes, they then gathered the necessary things together for the picnic and headed outside. Wilfred took hold of Selena's hand and led her to the spot he talked of earlier; Selena was completely flushed from holding onto Wilfred's warm hand once again. "Here's the spot." Wilfred smiled happily as he looked at his surroundings. He had led Selena to a secluded garden away from everywhere else, she didn't even know this place existed. "Wow... It's beautiful." Selena sighed in admiration of the beauty that surrounded her. "There is so many beautiful flowers..." Selena slid a finger across one of the blooming roses before leaning over to take In its scent. "I'm really happy you like it." Wilfred placed the picnic basket down and walked over to Selena who was fascinated by all the varieties of flowers. "Yes... It's lovely." Selena whispered when suddenly Wilfred placed his arms around her from behind. "Ahh..." Selena was shocked to have him so close all of a sudden and holding onto her. "This whole garden doesn't even compare to the beautiful flower I'm holding in my arms right now." Hearing him speak so earnestly to her, Selena felt warm and fuzzy inside. "Prince Wilfred..." Selena whispered his name, she could feel his heart beat furiously as his chest rested against her back. "Please, just call me Wilfred..." Wilfred asked in a pleading tone and all Selena could do was nod her head. "Wilfred..." Selena said and Wilfred immediately broke out in a huge grin and spun her around in his arms. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say my name..." Wilfred spoke so kindly to Selena that she was practically speechless. "Selena... I love you." Wilfred finally confessed his feelings for her and Selena was completely overwhelmed, she looked like she was ready to cry; cry tears of happiness. Wilfred looked Selena right in the eyes as he awaited for her to say something, his face was as red as the roses that surrounded them. "Wilfred... I... I love you too." Hearing those words made Wilfred face instanly lit up. He couldn't have been happier as he squeezed her tight in his arms in a full embrace. "I'm so happy you feel the same way. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't..." Wilfred was speaking his feelings so earnestly to her that Selena felt her heart grow warm. Wilfred cupped her face between his hands and looked at her ardently. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." Wilfred said with all his heart and before Selena had a chance to reply Wilfred had placed his warm lips upon hers and they shared a most sweet kiss. They remained like that for awhile sharing many soft, sweet kisses over and over, neither wanted it to end. Finally, Wilfred broke away, he was fully contented that he got the girl of his dreams. Selena was left breathless after the onslaught of kisses he rained down on her but she enjoyed every moment. "Wilfred..." She softly whispered. "Hmm?" He replied. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too..." She looked at him with a bright smile and he smiled kindly back at her. "Keep looking at me like that and I might not be able to control myself much longer." Wilfred whispered into Selena's ear in heated breaths causing Selena to go warm all over. "W-Wilfred!" Selena playfully hit him on the arm and he chuckled. "Are you trying to turn me on even more than I already am?" Wilfred spoke teasingly and Selena shook her head as she blushed. "N-No! Hey, we better go enjoy our picnic now!" Selena said trying to change the subject, Wilfred laughed at how shy she was acting. "You know, there's no escape tonight." Wilfred began whispering in her ear again, "I have waited a very long time to tell you how I felt, but waiting for the right time was very hard on me..." Wilfred began to chuckle, "So, I'm going to make up for it tonight." Wilfred left her with those words and went to sit down to prepare the food they brought. Selena was left standing completely speechless, though she felt shy, Selena was really looking forward to the night that lay ahead but not just that night she looked forward to the bright future that awaited both of them; one they would walk down together, hand in hand.


End file.
